


A New Kind of Love

by juminswhore



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: For the first time, he feels love, not lust.Being the avatar of lust has only ever brought Asmodeous temporary love and affection. He never batted an eye at it until he slowly began to become infatuated with the human girl that captured his brother's hearts. Only after she leaves does he realize something's missing without her. When she returns, his feelings only spiral, and he can't figure out just what it is that she's done to him.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	A New Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Asmo deserves so much more love and attention!

Asmo had never felt love like this before. 

There was something raw and unspoken in the way she loved him.

Sure, he’d been tangled in a thousand arms before, but never quite like this. 

She had her arms wrapped around his neck, standing between his legs as he sat on the edge of his windowsill where he had been looking out. 

The night air flowing from the open window was cool, chilling him almost. Her body enveloped him in a secure warmth, pulling him close. His arms instantly went around her waist, the thin cloth of his shirt she was wearing bunching up. He, himself, sat shirtless, and her fingers grazed the smooth skin of his naked shoulders, sending shivers down his spine. 

He had his head pressed against her chest, and slowly pulled her closer to him. 

It was nearly unbelievable how special she'd grown to be to him. He wouldn't trade her for anything.

Never did she ask him for anything more than what he was. She never ridiculed him or judged him for the things he did or said. He did notice, though, she treated him differently than his brothers. It only made her more interesting to him. 

He knew she was different the moment she summoned him at Diavolo’s castle, and had been intrigued by her ever since.

But something different had blossomed between them recently. Something more delicate and innocent. 

Over time, they grew closer. She trusted him. It was something he cherished deeply.

She’d let him pick her up, swinging her around, their laughter mingling. She’d accept his pampering dates, and even snuck away from the prying eyes of his brothers to hang out with him. She’d let him dress her, brush her hair, doll her up, and even take her dancing occasionally. 

He found her enjoyed her presence a lot. 

But, so did his brothers. And fighting over her was not something Asmo was interested in. Why should he, the once Jewel of the Heavens, be condemned and pushed aside by his own brothers? He was much better than them, wasn’t he? A fight shouldn’t even be a consideration. 

His time with her, he noticed, grew to be significantly less than his brothers. Why did they get alone time with her, but when he wanted to they always had to jump in as well? Was he that untrusted?

Very rarely did they get alone time, but when they did, he wished it lasted longer. He grew to value her opinions, appreciate her thoughts, and love with her endless support.

When she left, he found that all the things he once loved became boring. He grew uninterested in all the pastimes he used to participate in and found himself slipping into the emptiness of his bed more often than not. No demon, succubus, or other being could fulfill his wants. The few times he tried, he found himself moping at the bar, dancing less and less, leaving parties early, and turning away from wanted kisses and touches.

When someone confronted him about it, he found himself leaving and picking up the phone to dial the number he’d resisted for so long. 

It wasn’t long after the human’s departure did Diavolo set their call schedule. His chance came three days ago, yet he’d been so determined the past week to get back to his old self he’d pushed it aside several times. He knew, the moment he’d hear her voice, he’d unravel. 

They all missed her, but he, most of all, fell out of his routines. No longer did he feel like himself.

Admitting his disinterest in his usual ways felt nearly embarrassing. Surely she’d hear the lifelessness in his voice. He wanted, of course, for her to only see the best sides of him. Not the uglier ones.

When she returned to them, he’d nearly jumped over the moon. But as expected, her time had been quickly been consumed by his brothers.

Someone else always got to her first. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to join them, but it was the fact that he longed for that private time with her that held him back. He wanted all or nothing. He was ready to complain and say something, b ut, one night, she’d texted him. 

He’d been in the middle of his nightly regiment and was slightly annoyed by the interruption, but when he saw her request to come to his room he’d felt his heart skip a beat. Of course, he’d never deny her, and he told her to walk right in. 

When he heard the door click open and close, he poked his head out of the bathroom to find her in her nightclothes looking uneasy.

“What is it, darling?” he’d asked her. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

He motioned for her to come in and she pushed herself onto the counter. “I’m not specialized in sleeping but I can help you relax, just sit tight and don’t move.” He rummaged through his things, silently wondering why she hadn’t gone to his youngest brother instead. Surely the one who sleeps the most would be the more ideal fit, but he was more than grateful she’d come to him instead.

“You already washed your face?” She nodded. “Here, let me put this on you; it smells really good.” After that, “Let me brush your hair, it’s all tangled up.” And after that, “Come sit on my bed, I’ll rub your shoulders.”

Asmo had sat her in front of him, sweeping any strands of hair to the side, and slowly began to rub her curved shoulders. 

“Asmo,” she had said quietly after a few minutes. “I really care about you.”

He felt his heart flutter. “I care about you so much,” he said, their name slipping off his tongue like a song. 

Slowly, she turned around, his hands falling into his lap. As much as he wanted to pounce her, throw his arms around her, and cover her in kisses, he held himself back. There was something in the air he wasn't familiar with. The way her eyes looked into his sent goosebumps down his arms. It wasn't the lustful gaze he was so used it. Instead, it was almost admiring.

“Asmo, I missed you when I was gone,” she began once again, her voice tender. She scooted over to the place beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his middle, making his stomach tighten in knots he wasn’t familiar with. “You’re so sweet, and I always feel calm around you. Like everything is going to be okay. Worries I didn't know I had go away. You’re the most thoughtful one out of your brothers, and they’re always more relaxed around you. Did you know that?”

His hands ghosted over her own, his nails grazing her skin. He couldn’t help but smile and lean his head atop of hers. “I’ve never had anyone compliment me on my personality,” he said slowly. "Thank you," he added softly. She lifted her head, making him lift too, and turned towards him. A beat passed between them before she leaned in and pressed the softest kiss he’d ever felt against his lips. 

Forever, he’d been kissed full of lust and demand, never with the gentleness she’d shown him. He couldn’t help but bring his hands up to cup her face, kissing her back. He felt his heart thump heavily against his chest and brought her hand against it, silently hoping she understood how she made him feel. 

He waited for his body to jerk and rise with lust, but the moment never came. He kissed her breathless, her voice panting his name as he curled his arms around her body, cradling her close and laying her down on the bed. He waited, still, for the smell of her own lust to meet him, driving his own antics wild, but it never came. He waited for her movements to trash and her nails to dig, but they never did. 

Instead, she held him close and loosely, almost too relaxed for comfort. She kissed him sweetly and attentively, almost as if she was studying him. He cupped the back of her neck and drove his fingers into the base of her hair. Only when he slipped into the cocoon between her legs did she make a noise, her whine so faint he almost felt he imagined it. 

Then, she whispered his name. 

“Asmo, I love you.” 

He rubbed his nose against hers, feeling her heartbeat racing against the press of his thumb, and gently kissed her before whispering her name back. “I love you more than anything.” And he meant it. 

For once, he wanted to love her for sole reason _to_ love her. He felt unlike himself more than ever. He didn’t focus on the way she made him feel when they pulled each other’s clothes off, their hands exploring one another, mouths tasting each other. Not even when he fell into her, tangling himself around her, his head buried in her neck, as he slowly began to rock her. The only thing on his mind was her. The sweet, melodic sounds she made, and the husky, breathless words of affirmation that fell from her kiss-swollen lips. They were the only things he could focus on. For once, he moved not for himself and his own pleasures, but for her and hers. He constantly adjusted their position, making sure she was the most comfortable and at peace. He obeyed her every plead and request without a second thought. He found he wanted her to be more than pleased. He wanted her to be in love with him.

For once, it felt like what it was meant to be. Lovemaking. 

For once, he felt more satisfied than ever. When he tired her out, he didn’t ask for anything else. He did nothing but fetch one of his shirts and her underwear for her to slip into. Normally, he slept without a thread on, but tonight, he slipped into a pair of boxers and curled around her.

Going to bed, for the first time, felt entirely different. He’d been in bed with countless others, but this time, he felt comforted. He felt safe, and wanted. She curled back into him, her forehead pressed against his, and laced their fingers together. 

Once more, she said the sweet words he longed to hear and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Asmo tried his best to close his eyes and fall asleep himself, but couldn’t. Instead, his mind raced and he felt more conscious than ever.

The more her words replayed in his head, the more shameful he felt. He was less deserving than them all to have the privledge of hearing those sweet, loving words and promises. Yet, she still said them with confidence and honesty. Sure, he’d heard similar things before, but all were full of temporary lust and lies. Never had he minded, but now he did. To hear it from a voice that spoke only truths to him felt surreal. It made everything before her feel dirty.

It wasn’t long before he carefully slipped out of the bed and walked over to the window, opening it slowly. Outside, the moon was bright and the air was cool. An occasional breeze met him and ruffled his tangled hair. He sat on the wide edge and leaned his back against the side. 

Was he really one to deserve someone as sweet as her?

She was someone who never batted an eye at him or had ill intentions. She was genuine with every kind word, kiss, and touch. It was something he wanted to be selfish with, but felt withheld from. What was the barrier that stood between him and her? Why did he feel so different about things with her?

The gentle stir and shuffle of sheets pulled Asmo from his thoughts.    
  


“What’s wrong?” her sleepy voice asked. He held a hand out to her, guiding her closer. She stood between his legs, her face flushed, and hair frizzy.

Sensing his uneasiness, she wrapped her arms around him and gently pushed his head against her chest. They stayed quiet for several beats, the only sound coming from the occasional rustle of the trees outside his window. 

“Tell me you love me,” he now muttered, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“I love you, Asmodeous.” 

Asmo squeezed her tightly, relishing in the way her heart sped up at his touch.

"Again, please." And she did. She told him she loved him countless times, making him burry into her closer each time. 

There was something raw in her voice that made the demon’s heart swell. Everything about her made him feel as if he was on cloud nine. Sometimes, she made him feel like he was back in the Celestial Realm. That everything was okay again. There was something about the emotional, dedicated way she loved him that made him feel like an prized angel again. 

She gave him unconditional love that he wasn’t sure what to do with anymore. It’d been a long time, since he’d been loved like this, adored like this, and wanted like this. 

For the first time, in a long time, he prayed. He wished silently that he’d get to keep her forever. That she’d stay with him, somehow, for the rest of his days. Loving him the way he'd die for. 

“I love you,” he whispered back. “I love you more than anything.” 

  
  



End file.
